gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:RX-78-2 Gundam
Cleanup While we're all editing the 00 pages and improving them by a substantial amount, I've noticed that this page has been in disarray for quite some time. Considering that this is the first ever Gundam, I think this page needs a major overhaul. It should probably use an image from the anime, or maybe the image on the massive RX-78 page. So, to make Tomino proud, this page needs an overhaul Image policy on the Gundam Wiki Can I ask what is the image policy on this wiki? It has been a source of edit conflict on this page. Do we use the image of how it was shown in the original anime, or do we use a more updated image? Anyways I don't think we should use both in the main info box as it takes up too much room.--ShutUpNavi 21:14, April 1, 2010 (UTC) :Personally, I think we should use the image from Gundam Evolve. It may not be the most familiar image of the RX-78, but its definitely the coolest. —AscendedAlteran 13:43, June 6, 2010 (UTC) : :We never go by the coolest photo, we only go by what has been seen in the anime. Dav7d2 03:26, December 11, 2010 (UTC) :Anime comes first always. That's been established.Gaeaman788 04:01, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Unit type I was wondering, if the unit type of the RX-78-2 Gundam is really close combat, i mean yes teh original gundam has 2 beam saber that can be used as beam javelins, its not like that was the reason the gundam was created, i am right? i thibk it shoul be like general purpose, or prototype general purpose or something like that, --sh-taisuke 4:13 p.m August 07 2011 UTC It's always been a close combat suit, that's what all the information points to, is that the Gundam was targeted for up=front engagements while Guncannon and Guntank basically provided cover fire. Gaeaman 788 - The sign of Zeta leads to a dead end 04:30, August 8, 2011 (UTC) I dont think that actually, ater all the original gundam was´nt used or developed specifically for close combat, and unlike other mobile suits designed for close combat like the Exia or the Sword strike, or not going to far away the MS-07A Gouf from the U.C. timeline, were indeed a close combat mobile suit´s dude to their weapons array, on the other hand general purpose mobile suit´s have their weapon configuration so that they can fight in any type of combat circumstance´s like the F91 Gundam F91, or the RX-178 Gundam Mk-II. Sh-taisuke 6:48 p.m. August 10 2011 UTC. Every source, publication, and model kit says the Gundam was meant for close quarters combat. I know that makes no sense given most of the Gundams armaments are for ranged combat but that's what we've been given.Gaeaman 788 - The sign of Zeta leads to a dead end 23:56, August 10, 2011 (UTC) RX-78-2 G-2 GUNDAM RX-78-2 G-2 GUNDAM i hear this is full clasification og original gundam Sbrzzi 17:14, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Dimensions So the Gundam is 10 metres taller than the Zaku II? What does 10 metres in relation to the Gundam look like because Gunpla models of the same scale and the anime show the Zaku to be around the same size and just slightly shorter than the Gundam.FortressMaximus (talk) 18:27, November 21, 2012 (UTC) :It is nothing like 10 meters taller than the Zaku II.. 1 meter taller, more or less. And sign your post, please. HPZ - O.N.E. - Captain Moe FTW ! (talk) 23:28, November 19, 2012 (UTC) :Misplaced the decimal point sorry. But still, how much is 1 metre in relation to the RX-78-2? One Gundam head? One Gundam torso?FortressMaximus (talk) 18:27, November 21, 2012 (UTC) ::Yeah, pretty much a Gundam head (a bit less actually). HPZ - O.N.E. - Captain Moe FTW ! (talk) 20:19, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Model Number I always wondered, what does "RX" stand for, anyway? I've thought about it, but can't seem to figure it out. does anyone know? :Not sure about the "R" designation but "X" typically denotes experimental. --Nkuzmik (talk) 05:17, September 1, 2017 (UTC) ::The R informally stands for Renpou, the Japanese word for Federation.--Gaeaman788 (talk) 15:52, September 1, 2017 (UTC) Auto playing video Is the auto playing video something we are moving toward now? --Nkuzmik (talk) 22:09, October 7, 2018 (UTC) * That's Wikia's doing, I don't think we can do nothing about it. --My girlfriend is a loli. 04:28, October 8, 2018 (UTC)